1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamping devices used for anchoring or clamping electrical conductors to electrical terminal or outlet boxes at the location where the conductor passes through an opening in the box.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been utilized for holding an end of an electrical conductor within an opening formed in a synthetic resin electrical outlet or terminal box so as to prevent the working loose of the conductor, and its inadvertent disconnection or disengagement from the box. These devices have taken various forms, and have been the subject of various specifications and standards in the electrical contracting and installation industry.
More recently, the requirements of the various codes which control these types of installations have been made more stringent, and it is currently required that all conductors which enter two- or three-gang outlet boxes and all ceiling boxes be firmly secured in the openings to these boxes in a manner such that they cannot be pulled from the box by an external force.